The DXD Task Force Operator Bios
by SignalHunter
Summary: The Bios of the Operators that work under the DXD Task Force. CURRENT OPERATOR: "Mimic" (Ally and Enemy Operators will be included) CURRENT OPERATION: Devil's Fist
1. Dragon

**This dossier will show you all the DXD Task Force Operators bios. The first operator to be introduced will be Issei Hyoudou, codenamed "Dragon"**

* * *

 **Introduction Video**

 _Issei waits outside a safehouse with an assault rifle in hand._

 **Issei: I always liked the woman's body and always wanted to see under their clothes.**

 _Issei breaks down the barricaded entrance and runs inside._

 **Issei: During high school, I managed to create special nanomachines that eats away clothes, but a incident involving me releasing the machines on the kendo club when they were practicing, I had them taken away while the being beaten by the kendo club.**

 _He pulls out a grenade with a dragon decal on it from his vest._

 **Issei: However, when I finished my school years, I was offered a position in a special police force.**

 _He approaches a barricaded room with 10 masked terrorists with medium weight armor._

 **Issei: While I didn't want to join the police, I did take military training, but this group offered me my nanomachines in exchange for my services in their forces.**

 _Issei plants a breaching charge on a door while he breaks a window with the grenade in his other hand._

 **Issei: So I figured…**

 _He throws the grenade inside the room and detonates the breach charge while the screen goes black._

 **Issei: Why not join them?**

 _The door explodes while the grenade releases a red mist. The terrorists were confused, but inside their jackets, the Kevlar they were wearing begins to dissolve. Issei comes through the door and begins to open fire, one by one the terrorists bodies drop as Issei puts bullets in them. After sometime, all the terrorists are dead around Issei while the camera zooms in on Issei's face as he looks at the camera._

 **Issei: It can't be that hard…**

 _The screen goes black._

* * *

 **Operator Unlocked**

 **Issei Hyoudou "Dragon"**

 **Appearance**

 **He wears a red jacket without the hood. He has Kevlar vest similar to Buck, but on the right side of the vest is a big pocket containing his special grenade and on the left side of his vest are breaching charges on the bottom with stun grenades on top. His utility belt contains the drones along with spare mages. He wears simple blue jeans with no pockets, but has kneecap armor and a strap on holster on his right leg for his pistol and knife. His only headpiece is headphones with a mic.**

 **Special Ability**

 **"** **Dress Break" Grenade: Works like a impact grenade. Releases a red mist filled with nanomachines that destroy a point of armor.**

 **Created by Issei himself during medical class at his old school, he figured out how to program the nanomachines into eating or destroying a certain type of things, so he obviously chose to program it to destroy clothes. When he was with SAT, he reprogrammed the nanomachines into destroying Kevlar or any other type of bullet resistant armor.**

 **Type:** **Attacker**

 **Armor:** **2**

 **Speed:** **2**

 **Group:** **SAT (DXD)**

 **Icon**

 **A dress is in the middle is being dissolved by the mist underneath while a dragon is on the top left side.**

 **Main Weapons**

 **-Type-89 Assault Rifle**

 **-SuperNova Shotgun**

 **-Type-64 Battle Rifle**

 **Secondary Weapons**

 **-P229 Handgun**

 **-Bearing 9 Submachine Gun**

 **Gadgets**

 **-Breaching Charge x 3**

 **-Stun Grenade x 3**

 **Unique Gadget**

 **-"Dress Break" Grenade x 4**

 **History**

 **He grew up in Kuoh, Japan. He was always trying to get woman's clothes off of them because he wants to see them naked, so he was known as a pervert. During his high school years at Kuoh Academy, he manages to create special nanomachines that would destroy clothes, he planned to send the machines at the kendo club (Which was an all-girls club) when they were practicing and when no one would see him. However, he was busted when he dropped the tiny machines on top of the kendo club; he had his nanomachines taken away from him and also received a serious beating from the kendo club. After that incident, he was completely focused on his studies and passed his school years with good grades. He was still a pervert, but he toned it down, also, he did military training during his last school years. He was approached by a division of SAT known as the DXD division, they offered him a position as a operator, at first he refused, but learned that they had his nanomachines and they offered him he could have them back if he would work for them. He accepts and begins his career as an operator.**

 **Advantages**

 **-He is able to destroy a point of armor, which decreases the enemy operator's defense.**

 **-His "Dress Break" grenades also double as a smokescreen, but it not recommended to charge through the smoke.**

 **-He is a medium weighted operator, so he goes at normal speeds.**

 **Disadvantages**

 **-While he is able to destroy a point of armor on enemy operators, this can also backfire and affect him and his teammates.**

 **-Having reduced armor means you are weaker, but you are faster, so you better watch out.**

 **-Since his gadget count as grenades, Jager's ADS can destroy them.**

* * *

 **Next Operator: Akeno Himejima "Priestess"**

 **That's an operator down, I will be mostly focus on MAIN DXD Characters, so if you want to see Raynare or Freed or any other SIDE DXD Character, you are going to have to request it, either that, or I will do it in my spare time.**


	2. Priestess

**Introduction Video**

 _A group of 5 terrorists breach a safehouse._

 **Akeno: Everyone's personalities are always different when they are born.**

 _The group splits up with one of them going downstairs._

 **Akeno: You could be a hero, a coward, or just a regular person.**

 _The terrorist that went downstairs turns to his right in which he enters a fake bedroom area filled with mannequins._

 **Akeno: Neither way, I don't blame you nor your parent, my personality isn't normal either.**

 _He leaves the room and proceeds to go down a hallway, but fails to notice a dark corner to his right as he rushes to meet up with his allies._

 **Akeno: I mean who else loves to see someone in pain and starts to beg for mercy?**

 _Purple glowing eyes are shown in the dark corner before Akeno comes out of the corner and begins to silently chase the terrorist._

 **Akeno: Like I said, I don't blame myself nor my parents, because, my father abandoned me and my mother when we were attacked, which left mother dead.**

 _Akeno pulls out a pistol with a unknown underbarrel attachment that has electricity sparking out of it._

 **Akeno: But it didn't matter…**

 _She aims the pistol at the terrorist that has his back infront of her as he was trying to open a door._

 **Akeno: This is who I am.**

 _Akeno fires the underbarrel in which a sharp needle with a metal string comes out of the underbarrel and hits the terrorist in the back. The underbarrel releases electricity in which it is transferred to the needle which discharges it on the terrorist. The terrorist screams as the electricity course through his body. He tries to get it off, only to fail and fall unconscious._

 **Akeno: Life is really messed up…**

 _The terrorist wakes up, only to see he is tied up and Akeno is pointing her pistol at him with a creepy smile._

 **Akeno: Right?**

 _She fires the pistol as the screen goes black._

* * *

 **Operator Unlocked**

 **Akeno Himejima "Priestess"**

 **Appearance**

 **She wears a white jacket with the hood over her head. She has a Kevlar vest that has a bag containing impact grenades on the right side and on the left side are pockets containing spare mags. Her utility belt has barbed wire on the left side and a holster for her shock pistol and knife. She wears combat pants with winter camo and kneepads. Her face is obscured by the hood, but you can see her glowing purple eyes and creepy smile with a mic next to her mouth.**

 **Special Ability**

 **"** **Shock" Pistol: An underbarrel attachment for her pistol. It fires a wire into an enemy, in which it sends electricity into their body, which slows them down, can't turn fast enough, and maybe put them down.**

 **Type:** **Defender**

 **Armor:** **2**

 **Speed:** **2**

 **Group:** **SAT (DXD)**

 **Icon**

 **A person is running to their left while being chased by a lightning bolt from behind as clouds are above them.**

 **Main Weapons**

 **-SuperNova Shotgun**

 **-MP5SD Submachine Gun**

 **Secondary Weapons**

 **-Modified P229 Handgun**

 **Gadgets**

 **-Impact Grenade x 2**

 **-Barbed Wire x 2**

 **Unique Gadget**

 **-"Shock" Pistol Battery: x 2**

 **History**

 **She grew up in Kuoh, Japan. Her father was a SAS operator and her mother was a SAT operator, but is also part of the Himejima Clan, a well-known group that supplies SAT with weapons and gadgets. When she was little, her mother was killed by her own clan members as her husband was part of a SAS group known as the "Grigori", in which they don't trust very much and believed he hypnotized her. Akeno's father was away on a mission and came back only to see his dead wife and crying child. Akeno begins to blame her father and runs away from him. She is then found and is taken by the Gremory family, who is part of the DXD division of SAT; they welcome her into the family. Years later, Akeno follows her mother's footsteps by becoming a SAT operator; she later realizes that she likes to inflict pain on opponents, so she develops a special underbarrel with the help of a certain shock drone user.**

 **Advantages**

 **-While her armor and speed is 2, the noise she makes is equal to the noise made by speed 3 operators, making her quiet.**

 **-If Caveira is in the team, Priestess could tag along with her to down enemies with her shock pistol or cover Caveira while she is interrogating.**

 **-Her shock pistol is wire based, so if she is close to a target when she hits them with the wire, the electricity transmission is faster compared to her using the ability from afar.**

 **-The enemy won't notice that the shock pistol hit them until she turns on the power.**

 **Disadvantages**

 **-It's not recommended to use the shock pistol when facing multiple enemies, if she shocks one, the other may turn around fast enough to blast her.**

 **-It is possible to escape the shock pistol, if the enemy is at a certain distance, the wire will come off and the enemy will escape.**

 **-Her white jacket could be a dead giveaway.**

 **-While the enemy won't hear it, doesn't mean they can see it.**

* * *

 **Next Operator: Rias Gremory "Ruin"**


	3. Ruin

**Introduction Video**

 _Terrorists are fortifying a room in the basement of a safehouse._

 **Rias: Walls, used to prevent things from coming in or out, or prevent someone from seeing something.**

 _Rias walks down the stairs to the basement._

 **Rias: But what about the mind? They are used to block bad memories or feelings.**

 _She reaches the end and looks to her right, where the fortified room is._

 **Rias: I know someone who used to have these walls, pretty rough for him.**

 _She plants something that resembles a cluster charge on a reinforced wall._

 **Rias: It didn't show up at first, but it emerged later on.**

 _She presses the button the detonator, the charge starts to melt through the wall._

 **Rias: However, with the help of a few of my friends…**

 _The terrorists point their weapons at the wall when the melting stopped._

 **Rias: We were able to return him back to reality.**

 _Rias breaks down a barricaded door and starts to open fire; she kills 3 terrorists with 7 remaining._

 **Rias: While I admit I did most of the work, it was my friends who supported me along the way.**

 _Rias presses another button on the detonator. The charge that was placed on the reinforced wall fires a shotgun blast that kills 4 more terrorists who had their backs on it._

 **Rias: It's much easier breaking down walls with friends by your side.**

 _She kills the last 3 terrorists with her machine pistol; she holsters her weapons and looks at the camera._

 **Rias: It's really true.**

 _Screen goes black._

* * *

 **Operator Unlocked**

 **Rias Gremory "Ruin"**

 **Appearance**

 **She wears a combat jacket similar to Frost, but has no camo and is colored red along with no collar. She wears a Kevlar vest similar to SAS operators, with the left pocket holding her "Blast" Charges and on the right pocket are drones. Her utility belt contains frag grenades on the right side and smoke grenades on the left side. She wears red combat pants with a strap on holster containing her sidearm and knife on the right side. She has glasses similar to the Meijin glasses from GBF (Gundam Build Fighters) and uses a earpiece.**

 **Special Ability**

 **"** **Blast" Charge: Deploys a charge that makes a little hole in the reinforced wall and when double tapped, fires a shotgun blast that takes out anyone near it.**

 **Type:** **Attacker**

 **Armor:** **2**

 **Speed:** **2**

 **Group:** **SAT (DXD)**

 **Icon**

 **A sideways wall is in the middle; a shotgun blast from the right goes through the wall and hits a person on the other side of the wall.**

 **Main Weapons**

 **-Type-89 Assault Rifle**

 **-SuperNova Shotgun**

 **Secondary Weapons**

 **-P229 Handgun**

 **-Bearing 9 Submachine Gun**

 **Gadgets**

 **-Frag Grenade x 3**

 **-Smoke Grenade x 3**

 **Unique Gadget**

 **-"Blast" Charges x 3**

 **History**

 **She grew up in Kuoh, Japan. She was born into the prestigious "Gremory" Family, a wall know family that manufactures many types of items, ranging from household items to military weapons. She grew up to have a personality similar to what a noble would be, but she isn't that too cruel, instead, she treats her servants like they are family and doesn't punish them. Her turning point was when she decided to join the DXD division of all the worlds' special operations forces. She was coming up with a design for her special gadget when she remembered that her family was very specialized in explosives, so she creates her "Blast" Charge with the help of certain hostage killer and metal wall buster.**

 **Advantages**

 **-Her charges are double tap, first tap, melts the reinforced wall, second tap fires, but if used on unreinforced walls or barricaded doors, one tap and it fires.**

 **-Charges are very useful for defending the defuser and can kill anyone in tight spaces.**

 **-Since it's a blast, not mini grenades, Jager's ADS won't work.**

 **Disadvantages**

 **-However, like Fuze, she can accidently kill the hostage.**

 **\- Mute can disable the charge or Bandit can destroy it.**

 **-Like all reinforced wall breaches, you can hear where is the charge going to be, but it sounds similar to Hibana's X-KARIOS Pellets.**

 **Next Operator: Gasper Vladi "Vampire"**

* * *

 **To be honest, Rias was very hard to write, I didn't want her to be another reinforced wall destroyer, so I made her into a Fuze that can breach reinforced walls.**

 **Her introduction video may be a reference to a certain part in the DXD storyline.**


	4. Vampire

**AN: I plan on making all short character average height. The reason for this is because I don't want an Oddjob (Goldeneye 64) running around and the enemy team can't kill them almost instantly because they are too short, so sorry Koneko, Gasper, Etc., this is for "Gameplay" fairness.**

* * *

 **Introduction Video**

 _Gasper is running down a hallway a shield and pistol in hand._

 **Gasper: I… have a confession to make.**

 _He keeps running until he spots a group of terrorists heading towards him, so he hides in a nearby corridor._

 **Gasper: I… don't like people watching me.**

 _The terrorists past by him as he sneaks away._

 **Gasper: They say they see me over there or here.**

 _Gasper looks at his shield before he peeks to see the terrorists coming back to him._

 **Gasper: So I started to wonder…**

 _Gasper looks at a nearby mirror and see's he looks serious._

 **Gasper: Why not make it true?**

 _He extends his shield as he places it down in the hallway._

 **Gasper: With my "Ghost" Protocol, I'm able to create diversion for me and my team.**

 _The shield has projector right in front of it and is in the middle, the wiring and data are behind the shield._

 **Gasper: Let's play hide and seek…**

 _Gasper remotely activates his shield; a hologram of himself appears infront of the shield and starts to move forward._

 **Gasper: On second thought…**

 _The terrorists spot the hologram and start to open fire on it. The bullets pass right through the hologram as it continues to move forward._

 **Gasper: Let's play tag.**

 _Gasper appears behind the terrorists and drops them with his handgun. The hologram passes by him as the camera zooms in to show both of their faces sideways._

 **Gasper: Tag, you're it.**

 _The screen goes black._

* * *

 **Operator Unlocked**

 **Gasper Vladi "Vampire"**

 **Appearance**

 **He wears a combat jacket similar to Frost, but camo is green and has no neck warmer. His Kevlar vest only consists of a nitro cell and spare mags for his sidearm. His utility belt only carries razor wires. He wears green camo combat pants with no other armor. He seems to be blindfolded, but he can still see, and he has headphones with a mic.**

 **Special Ability**

 **"** **Ghost" Protocol: Uses the projector inside his shield to generate a hologram of himself that moves forward, distracting enemies.**

 **Type:** **Defender**

 **Armor:** **2**

 **Speed:** **1 (2 without shield)**

 **Group:** **SAT (DXD)**

 **Icon**

 **A transparent person is running in the middle as bullets pass by it. A bat with fangs is flying above the transparent person.**

 **Main Weapons**

 **-Modified Extendable Shield**

 **Secondary Weapons**

 **-P229 Handgun**

 **-Bearing 9 Submachine Gun**

 **-ITA12S Shotgun**

 **Gadgets**

 **-Nitro Cell x 1**

 **-Barbed Wire x 2**

 **Unique Gadget**

 **-"Ghost" Protocol Data x 4**

 **History**

 **He grew up in Kuoh, Japan. Gasper had a really bad childhood; he was bullied at school and was neglected by his parents at home. He ran away from home at the age of 8 and was taken in by the "Gremory" family. However, he was really shy and scared of other people due to the bullying. He locked himself in his room and never came out, but of course, the servants of the "Gremory" family would always bring him the things he needs and wants. Gasper also had a knack for creating motion pictures and was always fascinated by holograms, as they would look like you, but can't interact with anything. He perfected his "Ghost" protocol when he was old enough to join the military, at first he was going to join the military, but his fears kept him from doing so. The DXD division of all the worlds' special operations forces came up with a solution to help with Gasper's fear. They paired him up with a certain elder wall and a tracker who was like him. His condition seemed to stabilized and he was ready to fight, but his social fears still haunt him.**

 **Advantages**

 **-Even though he is out of charges, he can still put down his shield and use it as cover.**

 **-His shield can be placed down on doorframes and can be only destroyed by breach charges, X-KARIOS Pellets, or Ash rounds from behind.**

 **-His sidearms are very adaptable.**

 **Disadvantages**

 **-Thatcher grenades can disable the "Ghost" protocol for a short amount of time.**

 **-Heavily relies on sidearms and shield, if any are lost, it's over.**

 **-Claymores are problems for him.**

 **All SAT Operators have been introduced. A new operation has started, all operators, report to Kuoh, Japan for your new situation.**

 **Operation has been given the codename:**

 **Devil's Fist**

* * *

 **This is what I do when I introduce all 4 operators of that certain group. I create a new map and show the "gameplay" of all the operators in a trailer. Expect SAS or GIGN DXD operators for the next group.**


	5. Operation Devil's Fist

**"** **Trailer"**

 **[Play Song: Decisive Battle! Escape from Ironbottom Sound! (KanColle)]**

 _Kuoh Academy is shown, but all of the windows and doors are barricaded and police cars are outside the gate. 5 attacking operators run through the gate, they consist of Ruin, Dragon, Twitch, Montagne, and Blackbeard. They break down the barricade at the main door and run inside. All five operators go their separate ways with Blackbeard, Dragon, and Montagne going upstairs while Twitch and Ruin continue on the ground floor. Blackbeard takes the right hallway while Dragon and Montagne take the left hallway. Twitch takes the left hallway, but stops near a bunch of desks to use her Shock Drone while Ruin explores the floor._

 _Meanwhile, 5 defending operators are inside a classroom upstairs with no desks and a biohazard container in the middle. The operators consist of Vampire, Priestess, Jager, Caveira, and Castle. They barricade the room with Jager and Castle placing down their tools while Vampire, Priestess, and Caveira leave the room to roam. Vampire goes solo while Priestess and Caveira team up. Priestess and Caveira head downstairs while Vampire takes the upper floor._

 _Screen changes to show Vampire sitting in a chair in a dark room and the only light is shining on him. He is loading his pistol before he notices the camera and looks at it. His codename, icon, and ability name appears left of the screen as Vampire says "What are you looking at?"_

 **Vampire**

 **"** **Ghost" Protocol**

 _Camera switches to Vampire's POV as he runs down a long hallway. He places his shield down and begins to head down an alley, leading to another hallway. He is at a corner as he notices Blackbeard is looking at an alley to the main hallway. Vampire activates his shield as a hologram is projected infront of the shield and starts to run forward. Blackbeard notices the holograms and begins to open fire. The bullets go right through the hologram as it passes by. He reloads, but is shot in the back of the head by Vampire's pistol. Blackbeard drops dead as Vampire runs back to pick up his shield and proceeds to meet up with the other roamers._

 _Screen switches to Dragon standing in the dark room with the single light. He is juggling one of his "Dress Break" grenades with one hand as he looks at the camera. His codename, icon, and special ability name appear right of the screen as Dragon says "I don't you'll be needing that armor" as he catches his grenade in midair._

 **Dragon**

 **"** **Dress Break" Grenades**

 _Camera switches to Dragon's POV, he is running down a hallway with Montagne, but as they passed a classroom with desks on their sides, Montagne is shot in the head by Jager as he was hiding in the room. Dragon takes cover by one of the doors leading to the classroom, he throws one of his "Dress Break" grenades at Jager, the grenade releases a red mist, but there is no explosion. Jager runs out of the mist, but he is faster than before, as he leaves the classroom through the other door leading to the classroom, he is shot in the back with one shot for Dragon's Battle Rifle. Dragon proceeds to head to the objective, using the hallway._

 _Screen switches to the dark room with one light. The light is off, but you can see Priestess is checking out her "Shock" Pistol as sparks are coming out from the underbarrel. The camera zooms in on Priestess obscured face as her codename, icon, and special ability name appear right of the screen. She looks at the camera as she aims her pistol at the screen and says "Don't run from me" as she opens her eyes to show purple glowing eyes along with a creepy smile._

 **Priestess**

 **"** **Shock" Pistol**

 _Camera switches to Priestess's POV, she and Caveira are hiding in alley in the left ground floor hallway, where they are near Twitch, who is using her Shock Drone. Priestess pulls out her "Shock" Pistol and fires the underbarrel at Twitch, in which she tries to run, but only to fail and go down. Caveira interrogates and starts to head further down the hallway after she done. Priestess on the other hand, runs back to the objective._

 _Screen switches to Ruin in the dark room with one light. She is sitting down on a chair and in her right hand is her "Blast" Charge and she is fiddling with the detonator with her left hand. Her codename, icon, and special ability name appears left of the screen as she looks at the camera and says "Those walls won't save you"_

 **Ruin**

 **"** **Blast" Charges**

 _Camera switches to Ruin's POV, she is planting a "Blast" charge on a reinforced near a door that leads to the same hallway that Twitch died in. Ruin starts its first phase as she clicks the detonator; the charge melts right through the metal wall. Ruin deploys a drone and see's that Caveira is heading towards her. Ruin presses another button on the detonator; the charge fires a shotgun blast the kills Caveira just as she was near the door. Castle is behind Ruin and was about to shoot her, but is killed by Dragon who came through the other door. Both Ruin and Dragon head to the objective._

 _Priestess and Vampire regroup as they were running down the hallway that leads to the objective. Ruin and Dragon run upstairs and proceed to the objective. Both teams arrive outside the objective room with Dragon and Ruin on the left side and Priestess and Vampire are on the right. Tension is high as both teams point their weapons at eachother as the screen goes black._

* * *

 **Operation Devil's Fist**

 **Rundown**

 **Operation Devil's Fist celebrates the creation of the DXD division of team RAINBOW, but their celebration is cut short as terrorists begin to attack Kuoh Academy, a special place for the SAT DXD operators. Join these 4 new operators as they head into the academy to clear out the infestation.**

 **Map Information**

 **Kuoh Academy was an all-girls private school before it became co-ed and a new school building was created to hold the new students. Now the school is a battleground for our operators. The hallways in the school are very long and provide little or no cover, so defenders can stall the attackers as the attackers have to use the down desks in the hallway or get behind a shield user for cover. Even if the attackers make it pass that, they would have to watch out of the dark alleys in the hallways or the opened classrooms as they provide heavy ambush spots. Attackers can avoid this battle if they breach via rooftop in certain areas. The hallways is a battleground for long range users, weapons modded for long range combat is advised. Defenders can choose to defend the objective in a classroom upstairs, assembly hall, clubhouse, or a classroom downstairs. Attackers can spawn at the main gates, the parking area, or near the old school building. Combat ranges to mostly mid to long range combat, but close quarters combat if defenders choose to hide.**

* * *

 **Next Operation:** **Unknown**

 **New DXD Division:** **SAS**

 **Next Operator:** **Kiba Yuuto "Blacksmith"**


	6. Blacksmith

**Introduction Video**

 _Gunfire is heard inside a safehouse._

 **Kiba: They say weapons are an extension of you.**

 _A body drops dead as blood spills out._

 **Kiba: I would say that's true, but what happens to it when it will break.**

 _Kiba is firing his SMG at the terrorists while he is taking cover behind a reinforced wall as a black chest is next to him._

 **Kiba: I would throw it away and get a new one, but I lose an extension of myself.**

 _Terrorists kept coming in and Kiba begins to run out of ammo._

 **Kiba: While I love to use blades, the battlefield has completely changed.**

 _The black chest starts to have blue outlines glowing and machinery is heard inside of it._

 **Kiba: It seems guns are newest and hottest weapons on the battlefield, so I said to myself.**

 _Kiba runs out of ammo, he turns around to look at the chest._

 **Kiba: Why not contribute to it?**

 _A ding is heard inside the chest as the top opens up to reveal a LMG._

 **Kiba: Adapting to a new battlefield can be hard.**

 _Kiba grabs the LMG and begins to mow down the terrorists as they retreat._

 **Kiba: But you will get used to it.**

 _Kiba looks around himself to see all the dead bodies before he looks at the screen._

 **Kiba: Also, it pays.**

 _He pulls out a pistol and shoots at the screen as it goes black._

* * *

 **Operator Unlocked**

 **Kiba Yuuto "Blacksmith"**

 **Appearance**

 **He wears a standard SAS combat jacket with yellow trimmings and outlines. His Kevlar vest has a nitro cell on the bottom right and a radio on the top with spare mages on the left. His utility belt contains a satchel of impact grenades on the left with a holster on the right. He wears black jeans with no pockets and kneepads. He has a short black scarf covering his mouth and polarized goggles.**

 **Special Ability**

 **-"Blacksmith" Factory: Creates random main weapons for him or his allies.**

 **Type:** **Defender**

 **Armor:** **1**

 **Speed:** **3**

 **Group:** **SAS (DXD)**

 **Icon**

 **A opened chest in in the middle with a person reaching inside the chest with a question mark on top of him.**

 **Main Weapons**

 **-FMG Submachine Gun**

 **-M590A1 Shotgun**

 **Secondary Weapons**

 **-P226 Mk 25 Handgun**

 **-SMG-11 Machine Pistol**

 **Gadgets**

 **-Nitro Cell x 1**

 **-Impact Grenades x 2**

 **Unique Gadget**

 **-"Blacksmith" Factory x 1 (5 Charges)**

 **History**

 **Born in London, England, however, he was left at an orphanage by his parents, who fates are unknown. Formally known as Isaiah, he and other orphans were taken in at age 15 by a PMC known as the "Church" to go under a project known as "Holy Swords", the project boasts the creation of elite assassins through extensive training. The training was very difficult for Kiba and his fellow orphans as most of them died during the process. While the project did give them assassins, the remaining survivors refused to even fight for the PMC, which resulted in the PMC terminating the project and giving the orders to the soldiers to terminate the remaining survivors. While being skilled in stealth, the survivors weren't given enough combat scenarios, which resulted in most of them getting killed as they ran; Kiba was assumed to be the only survivor left. He was left to die in a forest, but lucky for him, a "Gremory" patrol was nearby as he happens to be on the border of "Gremory" territory; he was taken to a hospital for recovery. When he woken, he was greeted by Sirzechs Lucifer, director of the DXD division of team RAINBOW, Sirzechs asked Kiba what happened to him, in which Kiba retells his story and Sirzechs gave him pity. While Kiba wanted revenge against the PMC that killed his friends, he couldn't do anything against them, but he learned that the people that led the project were arrested, but escaped prison and are now terrorists, he could now have a chance against them. Sirzechs, overhearing his muttering gave a offer, to join the DXD division and train under one of his servants until he is old enough to go on operations, in which Kiba agrees. Kiba has an odd fascination with swords, but he knows that swords aren't going to help him in his current situations, so he begins to work on a mobile gun maker with the help of a certain jammer that works like roulette.**

 **Advantages**

 **-The factory also doubles as cover and cannot be destroyed by explosives; the factory is wide as a large door.**

 **-The factory WILL create any main weapons, expect for shields, it can even create Glaz's gun, but without the scope.**

 **-Due to his training, his footsteps are on par with Caveira silent stops.**

 **Disadvantages**

 **-While Thatcher grenades don't destroy the factory, it will disable it for a short time and CAN affect the weapon you are getting.**

 **-Everyone is limited to ONE charge, but if a person is not there and is gone (or dead) another person can use the factory again, but it's a race to the factory if that happens.**

 **-If you get a gun that you don't like, you have to deal with it, there are no rerolls.**

* * *

 **Next Operator: Asia Argento "Twilight"**


	7. Twilight

**Introduction Video**

 _Terrorists are fortifying a safehouse with a hostage in the basement._

 **Asia: "Help the weak" That's what I been taught.**

 _Asia sneaks into the safehouse via the roof, she enters the top floor and notices a guard patrolling, so she takes cover._

 **Asia: My mentor taught me that saving lives in on the battlefield, not a office.**

 _Asia pulls out her modified SMG and fires at the guard, the guard cries in pain as the bullets hit him, but he only falls down and is injured. Asia then heads over to the down guard and pulls out a syringe and injects the guard with it. Asia questions the guard on where the hostage is, in which he tells her where the hostage is, before he faints from the drug. Looking to her right, she sees a ladder; she heads to it and proceeds to slide down to reach the basement._

 **Asia: However, while that may be true, it does bring some bad things.**

 _She reaches the basement; she looks to her left to see a barricaded door, so she sends out a drone to peek inside._

 **Asia: It seems I had helped out an enemy during one of my few tours and that got me kicked out of my group.**

 _She sees about 15 terrorists inside the room, all scattered with deployable covers, guarding the hostage._

 **Asia: It left me sadden that I couldn't return, but I still have my duty.**

 _She gets off the drone and proceeds to place what seem to be cluster charges on two doors leading to the hostage room and a hatch above the room._

 **Asia: Helping the weak on the battlefield is my job.**

 _She activates all 3 charges, they release small grenades, but instead of exploding, they release a green gas that makes the terrorists disoriented._

 **Asia: While I don't like fighting, I've found a way to fight without taking a life.**

 _Asia runs in and manages to grab the hostage and runs back up via stairs._

 **Asia: Saving a life.**

 _She manages to escape the safehouse with the hostage and is at the extraction site._

 **Asia: Does not mean you have to take a life.**

* * *

 **Operator Unlocked**

 **Asia Argento "Twilight"**

 **Appearance**

 **She wears a white SAS combat jacket with yellow trimmings. Her Kevlar vest has smoke grenades on the top left with drones on the bottom and on the top right are stun grenades with spare mags on the bottom. Her utility belt has her "Twilight" charges hanging along with a holster for her sidearm on the right and on the left is a police baton. She wears white combat pants with kneepad armor. She has a double filter gas mask that only covers her mouth and has clear skier goggles covering her eyes, and she wears a hood.**

 **Special Ability**

 **-"Twilight" Charges: Deploys a charge on wooden surfaces that releases 3 gas grenades that makes anyone near it, slow and disoriented.**

 **-"Persuading": Approach a down enemy and inject a syringe that will make the enemy give out their allies' location and maybe the objective area, before being knocked out. Being knocked out doesn't kill the enemy, but makes their vision go back before waking up and going back into action.**

 **Type:** **Attacker**

 **Armor:** **1**

 **Speed:** **3**

 **Group:** **SAS (DXD)**

 **Icon**

 **Smoke is coming from both sides and is surrounding a person in the middle, but above that person is a person with angel wings above.**

 **Main Weapons**

 **-Modified FMG Submachine Gun**

 **-Modified AR33 Assault Rifle**

 **-Modified L85A2 Assault Rifle**

 **Secondary Weapons**

 **-Modified P226 Mk 25 Handgun**

 **-Modified SMG-11 Machine Pistol**

 **Gadgets**

 **-Stun Grenades x 3**

 **-Smoke Grenades x 3**

 **Unique Gadget**

 **-"Twilight" Charges x 3**

 **History**

 **Born in Birmingham, England. After being abandoned by her mother and the father's fate unknown, she was taken in by an unknown Italian mercenary that works under the PMC known as the "Church". She then spent the rest of her childhood in Venice, Italy, but was very lonely and left out. At the age of 15, she trained in medical procedures with a certain Doc as her mentor. She followed her mentor's footsteps by becoming a medic for the "Church". She was known as "The Holy Priestess" as her medical skills were second to none, but that all changed as during of the many mission the PMC was hired to do, she healed an enemy, and that led her to be kicked out of the PMC and be labeled as a "witch". Her foster father was killed in an earlier mission and no message was relayed to her. With no other places to go, she contacted her only friend, who goes under the codename "Deceiver", for a place to stay. "Deceiver" happens to be a "Grigori" mercenary (Well, former) decides to help her, but "Deceiver's" true intention was to obtain Asia's "Twilight" charges she had designed after working with a certain hostage killer. However, "Deceiver's" plot was foiled when Asia met RAINBOW (DXD Division) operator "Dragon" and gave a place for her to stay and a purpose to fight. It is also noted that Asia is a pacifist, meaning she doesn't want to kill anyone, so she used to never carry a firearm during her time with the PMC, but when she joined the DXD Division, there was a gift for her in her room. The gift was modified weapons that all have integrated suppressors and is loaded with special ammunition that doesn't kill a person, but makes them too injured to move. Seems like a certain interrogator took pity on her.**

 **Advantages**

 **-All three charges can be placed without activating; you just have to double tap it to activate them.**

 **-All her weapons are guarantee to put an enemy into a downed state, and since they a suppressed, they won't hear it as much.**

 **-She is unaffected by her own gas.**

 **Disadvantages**

 **-While it can affect enemies, it can affect allies as well.**

 **-Smoke is immune to the "Twilight" charges, so beware of him.**

 **-Jager's ADS can destroy them and Mute can jam them.**

* * *

 **Next Operator: Irina Shidou "Mimic"**


	8. Mimic

**I do not own anything expect for the custom operator.**

* * *

 **Introduction Video**

 _Several gunshots are heard outside of a small safehouse._

 **Irina: They say copying someone else is a stupid decision to make.**

 _Several terrorists are seen rushing down the stairs to the basement of the safehouse as some of them are carrying shields._

 **Irina: I wouldn't blame them; they just want to be noticed.**

 _Inside the basement, there is a heavily barricaded room as the walls are reinforced and the only door has a barricade, but it is breaking down._

 **Irina: Being a known person is a pretty hard thing to do.**

 _Several weapons are ignited as 4 Recruits are inside the room, firing their SMGs at the inbound terrorists._

 **Irina: I really mean it; it has to be original or a even better version of something already seen.**

 _Several terrorists drop dead, but the shield terrorists arrive and begin to block the bullets as the regular terrorists line up behind them to take aim._

 **Irina: I finally get to meet my childhood friend again, but I had to leave a few days later and it was disappointing.**

 _A terrorist manages to get a lucky shot as one of the bullets from his assault rifle hits a Recruit in the head and kills him as his body drops._

 **Irina: Maybe it was because I didn't have any interesting gadgets or whatever's during that time.**

 _A security camera watches the carnage as the screen slowly goes back to reveal that someone was using the camera with a small device as the person is revealed to be Irina wearing clear shooting glasses with a black rim._

 **Irina: However this time…**

 _She hears footsteps approaching her position as she gets off the camera and stares at the door._

 **Irina: I'll snatch what unique gadget there is on the field.**

 _The door breaks down as a terrorist enters the room, but before he had time to scan the room, Irina opened fire with her SMG as he drops dead._

 **Irina: It takes time to fully understand what the gadget.**

 _Irina searches the corpse as her shooting glasses begin to project several pieces of information regarding a gadget that was found on the body._

 **Irina: But I cheat with my gear.**

 _She manages to find some Fuze's Cluster Charges on the body as she deploys on the wooden floor that was above the large group of terrorists._

 **Irina: Sometimes it's best to copy something while on the field.**

 _Irina activates the charges as they drop mini grenades on top of the terrorists as they retreat and taking lots of casualties._

 **Irina: Especially when it can save your life.**

 _The carnage ends as Irina enters the basement with a smile on her face as the screen goes black._

* * *

 **Operator Unlocked**

 **Irina Shidou "Mimic"**

 **Appearance**

 **She wears a black SAS combat jacket with orangish trimmings and outlines. She uses Thatcher's Kevlar vest as it has a knife scabbard facing downwards on the top left, a slot for her observation tool on the bottom left, spare mags on the top right, and a rack of shotgun shells on the bottom right. Her utility belt has a holster on the right side, barbed wire on the left side, and a deployable shield hanging from the back. She wears black combat pants with kneepads and no pockets. She has a orangish scarf covering her mouth and is wearing clear shooting glasses with black rims.**

 **Special Ability**

 **-"Mimic" Protocol: Search dead operators to gain their unique gadget.**

 **Type:** **Defender**

 **Armor:** **1**

 **Speed:** **3**

 **Group:** **SAS (DXD)**

 **Icon**

 **A picture of soldier wearing gas mask is moving in place as it is a front shot. However, the right half of the soldier is disoriented as next to the** **distorted solider is a** **person facing sideways as the person is holding small box in front of them with one hand.**

 **Main Weapons**

 **-T-5 SMG Submachine Gun**

 **-PDW9 Submachine Gun**

 **-M590A1 Shotgun**

 **Secondary Weapons**

 **-P226 MK 25 Handgun**

 **-SMG-11 Machine Pistol**

 **Gadgets**

 **-Barbed Wire x 2**

 **-Deployable Shield x 1**

 **Unique Gadget**

 **-"Mimic" Protocol Charge x 1**

 **History**

 **Was originally born in Kuoh, Japan and grew up with fellow RAINBOW (DXD Division) Operator "Dragon", however, that was short lived as during her childhood, her family moved to London, England when she was a child. There, she learns that her family is affiliated with the "Church", a PMC that works for unknown reasons. At the suitable age, she would join the SAS for training and for helping out the innocent. She would take a temporarily leave from SAS to join the "Church". There, she would meet a fellow soon to be DXD operator, "Annihilator" as both of them were sent on a mission to the missing "Excalibur" pieces, which were data drives that contain either powerful vehicles blueprints, weapon blueprints, or a type of advanced technology. Irina and "Annihilator" were entrusted with a piece of their own as their search directed them to Kuoh. Irina would meet "Dragon" again, but he is now a DXD operator as they both found the missing pieces being held by a rogue "Grigori" commander who is bent on world war. Both Irina and "Dragon" work together with other DXD operators to take the commander down as Irina recovers the missing pieces. She returns to the "Church" with "Annihilator", both operators leave the group for reasons told by the rogue "Grigori" commander. They both rejoin SAS, but were selected to join the RAINBOW program under the DXD Division. Both operators accept it and began to work on their unique gadget. Irina managed to craft special shooting glasses that have machinery inside of them that allows her to basically copy any known operator's unique gadget thanks to her using bits of the "Excalibur" piece she was holding on.**

 **Advantages**

 **-Sometimes, the "Mimic" Protocol allows her to use certain operator weapons like Glaz's gun or Montagne's shield, but will replace her main weapon.**

 **-When she gets a unique ability, it will start out with same amount of charges the operator would usually have.**

 **-She does not gain the armor or speed of the operator who she copies from, so she will stay a speed 3 and armor 1 operator.**

 **Disadvantages**

 **-OPFOR operators will be notified of "Mimic" when she copies one of them, she will be marked for 15 seconds until it goes away.**

 **-Attacking operators can hear loud ruffling sounds if nearby, which indicates "Mimic"**

 **-Sometimes she doesn't gain all of the operator's abilities, for example, when she copies Ying, she doesn't gain the immunity to the Candela charges.**

* * *

 **Next Operator: Xenovia Quarta "Annihilator"**

 **So I'm back with more operators, sorry for the long wait, I was busy with other stories.**

 **Yes, I'm aware what Irina becomes later in the DXD story, but I prefer the Excalibur Mimic as I would think how much fun it would be to have Fuze on the defenders.**


End file.
